Lights, Camera, Heartache Outtakes
by This Shattered Disaster
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory, actually.


"So I can't help but wonder… why are we doing this out in the woods? In my truck?" I asked, looking out the windshield at the long dirt road and the surrounding trees.

"Well anywhere we go in town is bound to be full of our classmates, and you know them… All they do is whisper and stare. I thought it might be nice to just be us…" he explained, suddenly nervous.

"That… is really, really sweet. Thank you."

"And I've met you and I know you wouldn't do well if we hiked there, so we're driving as far as we can," he laughed. "And your truck is already a piece of crap, so it's okay if it gets dirty or scratched."

"Jerk," I muttered petulantly. "Just when I was starting to like you."

"Oh, please. You've liked me since you met me, admit it."

"Yeah, I have," I agreed, smiling shyly. He reached his hand across the center console and grabbed mine, squeezing lightly.

"So I can't help but wonder…" he started, using my words, "why are you in a dress? I've never seen you wear one before…"

"Ugh," I groaned, fidgeting with the end of it. "Don't ask." Alice had taken my clothes while I was in the shower and left this white atrocity where my jeans and T had been, conveniently disappearing afterwards.

I'm sure she knew what Edward had planned, so I too would like to know why she chose a dress of all things.

"Okay then…"

We drove for a while longer before he pulled over. "Unfortunately, we do have to hike up a small trail to get there…"

"I'll do my best," I sighed, wishing I'd thought to wear my Converse when I found out where were going. I jumped out of the cab and slammed the door shut. "Need any help?" I asked as he pulled a basket out of the bed.

"Nope," he smirked. "Just watch where you're going and I'll be fine."

"Jerk," I muttered again.

"I heard that," he sang.

"You were supposed to," I sang back.

"Hmph."

We trudged up a slightly inclined trail for just a few minutes before I saw a break in the trees. I picked up the pace and started to run, only tripping twice. I even caught myself before I fell.

"Wow," I breathed, coming through the trees and into a meadow filled with flowers. "This is incredible… how did you find this place?"

"When I first… moved here, I snuck out a lot. I didn't go out partying or anything, just wandered through the woods. I finally stumbled upon this place; now I don't wander. I just come here."

"This is amazing," I sighed, falling back into the flowers and looking up at the sky.

Edward's face appeared over mine. "Comfy?" he smirked, plopping down next to me.

"Very." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to lie next to me. We watched the clouds and the birds until his stomach grumbled.

"Edward," I said, lightly smacking his side. "Why didn't you say you were hungry?"

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention," he shrugged, sitting up. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. Clearly not as hungry as you are," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you want turkey or ham? And Pepsi or Coke?"

"Turkey and Coke, please." He handed me my food and I dug into it, over-exaggerating sounds of content.

"This is _soooooo_ good… really hits the spot."

"Stop making fun of me," he threatened, throwing a piece of ham from his sandwich at me but missing.

"Hmmm… bad aim, too…"

He rolled his eyes and took a bite, groaning in delight. "You're right," he said around his food, "this is _sooooo_ good."

"Don't make fun of me," I mocked, throwing some of my turkey and hitting him square in the forehead. "Unlike someone I know, I have great aim."

"Just eat your dinner."

When the food was gone and the containers were packed back up we stood up, choosing to explore a little before all of the days light was gone. We trekked back to the truck, tossed the basket into the bed, and the set off down another path hand in hand.

I didn't trip at all on the path and when we got to the end we were at the river that ran about a mile behind the Cullen's house.

He got me close to the edge and tried to push me in but I threw my arms back and clutched him. "If I go in so do you," I warned.

"Fine," he grumbled, stepping away. We spent the rest of the light trying to push each other in before we had to go back.

Once settled in the truck I yawned. "Big day?" Edward teased.

"Maybe I'd be wide awake if I hadn't had to exhaust all my energy keeping myself dry."

He didn't have a response for me and we sat quietly for a while until the truck lurched softly to the side, coming to sudden stop. "Oh God," I gasped. "We're gonna die."

"We are not gonna die," Edward sighed, exasperated. "You're such a drama queen."

"Am not," I stuck out my tongue as he hopped out of the cab to inspect the damage. I did the same and landed in a puddle of mud.

"Just great," I groaned, pulling my feet out of it and taking off my flip-flops. "Even better," I added, seeing that the front tires were figuratively up to their necks in mud.

Edward got back in and cranked the engine, shifting into gear and trying unsuccessfully to free the truck.

"Are you happy now?" I giggled, trying to hide my fear at being lost in the woods. "You've got me stuck out here with nowhere to run to… that was your plan all along, wasn't it?" I teased. "Get me lost out here with you at night? I bet the truck isn't even really stuck."

"Oh, it's stuck all right. Did you want to give it a go?" he smirked, jumping down and holding up the keys.

"Nah, I'm good," I shook my head. "It's not so bad out here…" I thought aloud, looking around at the tiny lights that were really fireflies. "It's actually kind of nice, when you ignore the fact that it's the middle of nowhere… and it's dark."

"Yeah, nice until the wolves come out."

"Wolves?" I whispered, suddenly petrified.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll protect you," he promised, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close.

I hugged him tightly before he started laughing. "There aren't wolves out here, are there?" I asked, glaring at him.

"No, there are," he assured me. "But they probably won't come within a few miles of the house. If I thought it was dangerous I wouldn't have brought you out here."

I narrowed my eyes at him before pulling out of his grasp. "I'd rather not take the chance," I said before stalking off.

"You're going the wrong way, Bella," he snickered.

I huffed before turning and stalking off the other way. I heard him shut the door to my truck before his footsteps caught up to mine. "Some first date," I grumbled. "You totally did this on purpose."

"I did not," he disagreed. "I'll admit, I should've been paying better attention to the road, but I was distracted."

"By what? There's nothing else out here but trees and road!"

"By a pretty girl," he whispered in my ear.

"You are so cheesy," I snorted, shoving him off of me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, not saying a word. We walked like that for a while before I stepped on something and went crashing to the ground.

"Ouch, mother-," I cut myself off, not wanting to be crude even though he'd heard me say the word plenty of times.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, crouching beside me.

"What does it look like?" I hissed, grabbing my foot. Even in the dim moonlight I could tell it was already bruising. "Just perfect."

Edward sighed. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

"No, it was," I disagreed. "It was awesome. I'm just not… naturey."

"Naturey?" he smirked.

"Yeah, naturey," I glared. "I don't hike or mountain bike or go off-roading. Me and the woods don't really match. But it was still fun. Different… slightly harmful… but fun!" I assured him.

"You don't have to lie, Bella," he sighed, leaning down and grabbing my arms. He pulled me up and onto his back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," I whispered back, hugging around his neck. "I meant what I said. I really did have fun." I reached around to kiss his cheek before laying my head on his shoulder and wrapping my legs around his waist.

He grabbed my legs to keep me steady as he began to walk.

I must've fallen asleep on him because the next thing I knew he was setting me down on the porch swing.

"Hohmygosh," I rushed out. "I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"It's fine," he grinned. "Your snoring kept the wolves at bay."

"I do not snore," I huffed in indignance.

"You do, just a little. It's cute though, don't worry about it."

He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm very sorry that this didn't go as planned, but I still had fun."

"Me too."

"Would… will you go out with me again? On Friday?"

"Definitely."


End file.
